Inuyasha The shikon Shard of Heat
by Aizoku-Nekoi
Summary: Haka must retrive shards for Naraku, but when he is ordered to kill Inuyasha, everything will change. ((crappy summery I know, but it's hard to explain...))


DISCLAMER  
Okay, I know you have heard this a million times...but you are going to hear this again... Inuyasha does not belong to me. It belongs to one of the  
most loved manga-ka in the world, Rumiko Takahashi. The only two who do  
belong to me of course is Haka and Tsumi. I hope you like this fan-fic.  
This is my first... and it has been in my mind for a long time....  
One more thing  
This fan-fic is going from what I know of Inuyasha. I do not know everything, but I do know a lot. This fan-fic also has an opinion; a huge  
one...so all of you Kik-Inu lovers... should not read most of this....  
  
Any questions...just e-mail me at starkittenaizokuhotmail.com, or reach me  
on Gaia online- username"Aizoku Nekoi"  
  
"Well done Haka" Naraku said as he smirked at the new shards in his hand. Naraku squatted in the main room of the castle. Haka was a proud, temperamental and protective demon; he donned a semi-muscular build, and long, unkempt red hair. He also housed a third eye on his forehead, as well as his own form, a large dragon capable of mass destruction. However, now he was kneeling, his right hand gently keeping a grip on his scythe. He kept his thin face low, not even looking at Naraku. "Thank you, my lord. The demons resisting never stood a chance, not for us..." he looked toward Tsumi, a young kitsune girl with pure white hair, slightly glowing blue, and a very thick white fox tail as well she wore a blue, moon decorated kimono. She kept her light-blue eyes to Haka, but never smiled at his compliment.  
  
Naraku looked at Tsumi. She turned her gaze to him as well and looked away, turning her body to Haka. A sneer crossed Naraku's face as he turned to the kneeling Haka once more, "Since you have done so wonderfully in every task I have given the both of you, I'll give you a much more challenging one. He or should I say, 'they' should be at your levels"  
  
Haka finally looked up. His golden eyes looked curious of the new task. "They? Who are these creatures my lord? "Naraku sneered even more "a demon exterminator by the name of Sango, a kitsune called Shippou," he looked at Tsumi again as he paused, then continued, "a monk named Miroku, a human girl that is the reincarnation of a priestess, her name is Kagome and a half breed....named Inuyasha "  
  
Haka snorted as his ears twitched, slowly realizing that he mentioned a 'half breed'. "My lord" Haka began, "a half-breed? A half demon is just as week as the human in which they come from" "I think you can handle the five of them with ease, for they have collected half of the Shikon no Tama". Both Haka and Tsumi's eyes where open in amazement, "Half?" Haka gasped. This time he fully gripped his scythe and growled slightly, his pride taking over his personality "This 'Inuyasha' is mine. I will bring him down to his knees for you my lord." Haka stood up and began to walk out, "let's go Tsumi" Tsumi looked at Haka and began to follow, but then stopped, looking at Naraku, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"I'm not a weakling Tsumi, you cannot read my mind, but I will give you a hint of what's in store for Haka," Naraku said. Tsumi blinked; surprised at her small attempt to read Naraku's mind. "Inuyasha... that is the half demon that Kagura-san told me about. You know Haka-sama cannot defeat him," Tsumi said sternly. Naraku only sneered "and this is where you come in. You will use your abilities to get them to show sympathy, I don't want Haka to die that quickly, when I still need shards from him, and you." Tsumi gasped and growled "You malevolent, insane-" "Now, now, Tsumi. Remember, I still have his heart, so if you make a mistake, I'll kill him, and you'll be to blame for your guardian's death...for the second time." Tsumi stopped and sighed "yes..." she wanted to stop herself, but she did not want to make any mistakes "Naraku-sama..." she slowly bowed and ran out of the room, not looking back at Naraku's satisfied face.  
  
"So what took you so long Tsumi?" Haka growled slightly, she noticed that he was tapping his bare feet impatiently, the single piece of cloth on his foot turning an even darker beige color. "Ah... Naraku-sama wanted to know if there were still remains of the demons you defeated, Haka-sama" Haka to smirk slightly, "Tsumi, you just called Naraku 'sama'. I though you despised him" Tsumi blinked and pouted, "And you called Naraku 'my lord'. You told me that if you ever called him that, you'd kill yourself" Haka's smirk disappeared; a growl emerged from his lips. "I don't have a choice, Tsumi, you know that. That disturbing baboon defeated me and took my heart, replacing it with a jewel shard."  
  
Tsumi sighed, "I know...but why did he spare you when I looked at him?" "Let's get going Tsumi... we need to look for that half-breed and his party" Haka said quickly, he turned away from her. His gold eyes were a mixture of uneasiness and apprehension. Tsumi looked puzzled and closed her eyes, gently putting her delicate fingers on her right temple. Haka stopped walking and looked at Tsumi sternly; his uneasiness quickly disappeared. "What did I tell you? I will not open my thoughts to anyone...not even you." Tsumi puffed, "you won't even open your heart" his eyebrows narrowed "Funny you should say that Tsumi, I have no heart, to tell you the truth....showing emotions is a sign of weakness. Plus..." he set his scythe onto his back "I'm already dead to even care." Tsumi sighed "yes, I understand Haka-sama..." he sighed," I have also told you never to call me 'sama' I am your guardian...not your master. I'm not even a lord... the only person you have to say lord to...for now...is Naraku."  
  
Tsumi nodded as Haka turned around again, his golden eyes began to glow, his irises became red, his third eye opened up even wider than normal. His body became pale and rigid. He doubled up as his legs and arms became shorter, and his body elongated and vast. His skull became larger and longer as well. His ears stretched as the cloth tying his fiery red hair broke. He howled in pain, and in delight. Tsumi looked at Haka and blinked as he grew into a large white dragon. His snake-like body seemed to fit into the castle walls well.  
  
Haka looked down at Tsumi, 'Climb on...We can find them easier by air. Look into the minds of every half-breed in the area, look for ones with any shards' Tsumi looked up at Haka. She had looked way up. He still looked like he was powerful, but he had a sense of grace on him "yes Haka-sama". She climbed on and Haka pushed off, taking to the pure white clouds 


End file.
